This application relates to portable audio amplifiers for portable audio players and musical instruments having an electrical output.
With the growing popularity of portable audio players and musical instruments has come a need for well-designed audio accessories. To amplify music to fill a room, or to share with friends, users must purchase an amplifier/speaker product. Consumers prefer products that combine functionality with customizability.
Many common devices have customizable aspects. Consumer products such as cell phones and GPS units may have interchangeable faceplates so the user can change the color or theme of their device's appearance. Audio amplifiers currently on the market offer no opportunity for users to express themselves and to be creative via customization of their product after purchase.
Portable amplifiers require a portable audio device which produces a signal for amplification. Audio signals are transmitted from the audio device to the amplifier via a cord, or wirelessly via an antenna. Amplifiers require the use of accessories, such as a cord, to make external amplification possible. Many portable amplifiers offer a retractable cord which stores inside of the amplifier housing, thus eliminating the need to carry a separate cord. Other portable amplifier products on the market offer an internal storage compartment, reducing the number of items the user must carry individually.
Consumers often wish to minimize the negative environmental impacts that products have on the world, which is reflected in the trend known as “going green.” Consumers care about the planet and reflect this concern in the products they purchase. Many companies have moved into this market, creating products which utilize repurposed or recycled materials. Many portable amplifiers inside of repurposed materials can be found for sale online. By reusing old materials rather than throwing them away, new product manufacturing waste and environmental impact can both be minimized.
Products currently on the market include four primary types of devices:
a. Portable devices that include interchangeable faceplates,
b. Portable speakers with amplification that can be used next to repurposed materials,
c. Portable speakers with amplification inside of repurposed material, and
d. Portable speakers with amplification containing an internal storage compartment.
FIG. 1 depicts an example of the first type of device: a computer mouse. This computer mouse can be customized after purchase using interchangeable faceplates. These faceplates may come in a variety of colors, textures, and materials that fit universally over or around the core product. Other devices, such as cell phones, GPS units, and computers, offer similar opportunities for customization.
An example of the second type of device is illustrated in FIG. 2: portable speakers with amplification that can be used next to repurposed materials. The product resembles a coffee cup lid and sits on top of a disposable coffee cup that is sold with the product. The product does not protrude into the cup itself—it simply operates on top of the cup. Inside of the amplifier enclosure resides a speaker, amplifier and battery. An audio cord, which connects the audio source to the amplifier, couples the audio signal from the audio device to the product. This device offers no storage compartment inside of the product to store the audio device, cord, nor other accessories such as batteries, adapters, and personal items. The product cannot be customized after purchase.
FIG. 3 is a generic drawing which represents the third type of device. Products of this variety include audio amplifiers such as a Dean Brown Can and a Cactus Tube Amp. These devices are portable amplifiers inside of repurposed materials that include a speaker, amplifier, and battery. A switch on the outside of the product turns the device on and off. An audio jack accepts a cable which couples the amplifier to an audio source, such as a guitar or portable music player. These amplifiers are housed in “repurposed materials”—a material whose intended purpose was other than audio amplification, such as a food or beverage can. Use of these amplifiers requires a cord to couple the amplifier and speaker to the audio source. However, no portable amplifier product which utilizes repurposed materials offers a storage compartment in which the user can store audio accessories such as cords, guitar picks, adapters, batteries, or even the portable audio device itself. Currently, users of the second type of device must transport individual accessories (listed previously) separately, making transportation more complicated and increasing the chances of lost or misplaced accessories. In addition, such devices cannot be customized after purchase.
An example of the fourth type of device is shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 4 illustrates the commercially available Kensington “Speakers To Go” portable speaker system. This product has a speaker which is visible from the outside when closed (not shown in FIG. 4). The unit opens like a book by unzipping around the perimeter to reveal an inner compartment which houses the battery, amplifier and cord. This inner compartment can also accommodate certain audio devices, accessories, and personal items such as keys or credit cards. Therefore, this amplifier provides a storage compartment for additional accessories such as batteries, guitar picks, and the player itself. It should be noted that the intended purpose of the device and all of its components is the amplification of music. Therefore, this product does not utilize “repurposed materials.” Furthermore, the amplifier cannot be customized after purchase.